koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Xingcai
blah as far as I know Koei's Xing Cai is not an interpretation of Liu Shan's two wives, but is only based on his first wife Empress Zhang Xingcai (that's why she's names 'Xing Cai' in DW.....) Zantam03 21:50, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :Well, to my understanding, Zhang Fei historically had at least two daughters. Empress Zhang was the eldest and the one who got married off to Liu Shan. There are no historical documentations of her full name so to say that her full name is Zhang Xingcai would be inappropriate. The only time I saw "Empress Zhang (Xing Cai)" was at here and that's basically a parody that actually reads "Empress Zhang (Changoko)". However, Empress Zhang was the only daughter of Zhang Fei that married Liu Shan that I know of, so maybe it would be better to just say that she's loosely based on Empress Zhang instead of both daughters. Sake neko 22:05, September 1, 2009 (UTC) sake neko,xing cai is a fake ass girl!if u don't believe me go 2 en.wikipedia.org and type in xing cai.she's a fictional character and so is guan ping.y'all need 2 start checkin' facts.like my favorite singer janet jackson said don't believe everything u here.da stuff that is in here isn't true.the wikipedia tells the truth(except about what they said about Cleopatra,she's black,not white). :... If you read Sake neko's response carefully, it says it's wrong to call her Empress Zhang Xing Cai. The only time Sake neko's seen the name is on a fan parody page. The response was not saying Xing Cai was real. At most it says Xing Cai was based on a real person. Secondly, Guan Ping was real. You're thinking of Guan Suo. He's the fictional son. Third, not everything written on Wikipedia can be trusted. Kyosei 23:51, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Zhang Fei had two daughters, both married Liu Shan. The eldest daughter, who also became Liu Shan's first wife, has been given a name by Koei (because there are no historical records found of her real name), this name is Zhang Xingcai, or Xing Cai. This name and pretty much everything else she did (aside from marrying Liu Shan) is fictional. Guan Ping did exist, historically however, he was Guan Yu's real son and not adopted like in Koei games and ROTK. Zantam03 17:42, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Too bad she was not on Dynasty Warriors 6...... WhiteStar 19:26 18/12/2010 DW7 has confirmed that Xing Cai is the younger of the two sisters (as in, she's the correct answer to the question "Who married the same person as her older sister?"). She's not the one known as Jing'ai. :Actually she would still be known as Jing'ai even if she were the younger sister. Jing'ai means "Empress"; it's not a personal name. Historically, both the younger sister and elder sister are called the same exact name. And there isn't much more you can say about the younger sister aside from what is already there... I think it's just a safe bet just to leave both of them there. :/ Sake neko 17:00, April 22, 2011 (UTC) I'm really confused... What is the source on this quote? "At one point Guan Suo tells Xingcai that Guan Ping is attracted to her; Xingcai acts unresponsive." I've looked everywhere in the game, and in the Japanese websites to try and find this clip, but nothing. Is the author talking about when Guan Suo is assigned to her as a sworn ally? Mewpudding101 (talk) 11:20, September 25, 2012 (UTC) :If it's not true, then delete it. It was written at a time when a lot of Guan Ping x Xingcai shippers were in huge denial that her character had changed to like Liu Shan in DW7. I admittedly didn't care to check it because I have other concerns about her page rather than argue about who she does and doesn't like. No big loss really. Sake neko (talk) 14:36, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Of course, I'm also a big Guan PingxXing Cai shipper, but I think canon info should stay on a Wiki. YES, it was a stupid move from Koei to bring in Liu Shan all suddenly has her husband, when obviously Ping and Cai had something for each other, but it's canon, so leave incorrect info for fanfics. Mewpudding101 (talk) 09:35, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Romanization What's the point to use japanese Romaji for chinese names. If I use "Xingcai" name "星彩" in google translator and translate it from japanese to romaji then it's "Seisai", but that's wrong, all the characters in Dynasty Warriors are Chinese therefor their names are Chinese, so the proper romanization of this 星彩 would be "Xīng cǎi". Romanizations purpose in the first place was to help foreigners to know how to properly pronounce foreign names. So someone please could you please fix all the romaji names to pinyin. Or are everybody here, except me ear deaf. Maitkarro (talk) 21:36, August 10, 2013 (UTC) :Japanese romaji is there for anyone playing the Japanese ports or for those who import from Japan to play the game before it gets localized. The names as how they are localized into English are essentially pinyin anyway and the pinyin spellings (if they are an historical or popular folklore figure) are in the infoboxes which makes it somewhat moot to put down again. Kyosei (talk) 00:49, August 11, 2013 (UTC) : True, as I googled around now and saw that Japanese read the Chinese names with Japanese pronunciation and vice versa, but Japanese and Koreans use transcription between each other. What the Japanese and Chinese are doing there with the name reading shows they are going with the easy sleazy way. For example foreign names that use the same alphabet I don't read them in my language I read them where they come from, who would like their named modified for another language, your name is actually what you hear not what's written, as even in my country some names that should be pronounced differently according how it's written, but actually their names sound little bit altered from the written version. Anyways that aside, some characters here have already pinyin next to the romaji (or some have even romanji -.-), also they should be more consistent where they put the name info, the romaji stuff pops up always where the description starts, sometime with the chinese or not, all of it should be in the info boxes. Many of the info boxes alter from each other. Where names are written all should be like this Chinese name:, pinyin:, Japanese name:, romaji:, Style name: for now most are just going like this Real name:, Chinese name:(uses japanese then chinese name), Style name: Chinese name:(like what, again and without anything) and some have Chinese/Japanese name:(but the name order is backwards). Maitkarro (talk) 08:58, August 11, 2013 (UTC)